Solo quiero decirte que te amo
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Mi primer fic de evangelion!...Trata de los sentimientos de una de mis parejas favoritas,espero que lo lean ¡y que tengan piedad de mi!


-¡Ayanami, esperame!  
  
Una chica se detuvo de pronto, lo miró.  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo Ikari?  
  
Shiji se sonrojó un poco, pero logró disimularlo.  
  
-Yo quería saber si...¿vas a tu casa?-Rei asintió-ya veo...¿te molestaría si te acompaño?  
  
Rei bajó la mirada, algo apenada y sonrojada también.  
  
-No es necesario que lo hagas-dijo para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar.Miró a Shinji una vez más-Si quieres venir adelante, por mí no hay problema.  
  
Caminaron los dos juntos por un rato,en silencio, solo algunos comentario sobre los Evas y Nerv permitían que se hablaran.Era de noche, Shinji entonces decidió hablar.  
  
-Son hermosas no crees-dijo levantando la vista-las estrellas son muy hermosas  
  
-Núnca me detuve pensar en eso-El comentario de Rei hizo que Shinji se apenara un poco- pero si tú dices que son hermosas- Rei lenvató la vista también- Es porque deben serlo en realidad.  
  
Shinji sonrió, Rei se sintió algo extraña, solo se sentía así con el comandante Ikari, pero no, esta vez era algo diferente. Un sentimiento que no sabía como describir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente.  
  
-Ayanami ¿verdad que somos amigos?  
  
Amigos...Rei núnca había pensado en eso,hasta hace algun tiempo consideraba a Shinji solo como su compañero de trabajo, pero algo había empezado a cambiar.  
  
-¿Amigos?...sí, supongo que sí-le contestó en su tono indiferente. Algo la hizo detenerse de nuevo.-¿Ellos no son amigos?-dijo señalando a una pareja.  
  
-No lo creo-Shinji se sonrojó otra vez, siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba cerca de ella-Es algo diferente, la verdad no se como explicarte...-Rei lo miraba curiosa, algo inusual en ella-Verás, cuando dos personas sienten amor, es común que terminen en pareja.  
  
-¿El amor es algo parecido a la amistad?  
  
-No-Shinji había empezado a recobrar la confianza- el amor es...algo que sientes hacia una persona, el querer estar cerca de ella, ayudarle en lo que puedas, que te importe lo que le pase...  
  
-Yo no se lo que es el amor, porque núnca lo he sentido  
  
-¿Y mi padre, que me dices de él?  
  
-Lo respeto y admiro mucho, pero no creo que lo que siento por él sea verdadero amor-dijo en tono triste- ¿Tu si lo has sentido?  
  
-Pues si...  
  
-Entonces eres muy afortunado-Rei le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su mirada triste-¿Puedo saber a quién amas?  
  
-La verdad no se si decirlo, no creo que esa persona me corresponda  
  
-¿Es Azuka?...podría ser Misato...  
  
Shinji estaba sorprendido, siempre había visto a Rei como una chica fría e indiferente, pero ahora veía un lado totalmente desconocido de ella.Su mirada tenía cierta curiosidad y sonreía tímidamente.  
  
-La verdad es que...eres tú...  
  
Guardó silencio esperando algun comentario, pensaba que después de eso, Rei ya no quisiera verlo de nuevo, así que empezó a caminar.  
  
-Espera-Rei lo llamó-¿No quieres saber lo que pienso?  
  
-No es necesario, se que no me correspondes, me conformo con saber que ahora conoces mis sentimientos  
  
-Yo...¿y si te digo que te correspondo?...o eso me gustaría, pero no se que decir en estos momentos...  
  
-En estos momentos Rei-Shinji se acercó y tomó sus manos-Si me correspondes, un "te amo" estaría bien...  
  
-Te amo, Shinji-Dijo Rei sonriendo.  
  
Shinji la abrazó atrayendola hacia él, Rei solo cerró los ojos y colocó sus brazos alredor del cuello de Shinji. Se acercaron cada vez más hasta que...se besaron. Fue un beso muy tierno, pero que significaba la unión entre los dos.  
  
-¿Y después de esto que se dice?-preguntó Shinji en tono de broma  
  
Rei aún lo abrazaba.  
  
-Nada...-acarició suavemente su mejilla-  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Ahora –Rei lo miró tiernamente-tú debes contestar a esa pregunta ¿qué debes decir?  
  
-Nada-Shinji suspiró- solo debo decirte que te amo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡Lo logré! n0n No saben que felíz soy, hice mi primer fic de evangelion ytbn es mi primer fic serio ¡Wiiiiiiii! n0n Sin mencionar que tenía mi criris¬¬...rpovocada por ver Evangelion y la peli de X ¿pero a quien le importa? ¡Soy felíz! Y digan lo que digan, io adoro a esa pareja (así, Shinji se queda con Rei y yo me quedo con Kaworu n0n) espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, pueden dejar sus review con alabanzas, premios en efectivo, críticas constructivas o destructivas o lo que sea (menos virus)  
  
BYE!!!! 


End file.
